En el Crucero sin Destino
by Natu Achele
Summary: Rach y Britt emprenden un viaje en un crucero. Conocen a dos mujeres (Quinn y Santana) de las cuales en poco tiempo se enamoran. De todas formas no todo es lo que parece. Mejor lean. La historia NO ES ORIGINAL, es de un libro pero adaptada a lo Faberry. (La historia real es "En el crucero" - de Sarah Mlynowski) Contiene fantasía, bueno solo un par de vampiros. Lean! Les gustara!
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

-¿Protector solar? – me pregunta Brit.

-Check!

-¿Sombrero?

-Check!

-¿Gafas?

Señalo las que tengo colocadas en la cabeza.

-Britt estoy lista. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-¿Biquini?

-Emm…

-Rachel, espero que te hayas puesto es sexy biquini que compramos la semana pasada.

-Bueno…

Britt se inclina por encima de su cama, me levanta la camiseta y ahoga un grito.

-¡Ni soñando mujer! No iras con ese espantoso bañador marrón. No te puedes poner nada de la edad prehistórica.

-Oh! Vamos no seas exagerada. Este biquini me lo compré el verano pasado!

- Ay discúlpame señorita no exagerada. – Brittany viste un diminuto biquini blanco, bueno… si es que puede denominarse "biquini" a lo que parecen dos cordones que sujetan tres triángulos de tela.

- Pero Britt, con esa cosa diminuta voy a quemarme. –protesto haciendo puchero.

- No, claro que no. Para eso hemos comprado una crema con factor de protección 100, o algo parecido… no recuerdo exactamente. No seas infantil, y no me hagas esa carita porque sabes que así puedes comprarme! Esta vez no cederé querida. –Decía con aire de superioridad – Ponte el biquini nuevo y salgamos a cubierta.

Siento nauseas, y no precisamente por estar atrapada en un estrecho camarote de un crucero. Aunque la circunstancia no ayuda, de eso seguro.

Encontrarme aquí me resulta emocionante, desde luego; pero estoy un tanto nerviosa. Un tanto, ¿qué digo? Demasiado nerviosa. Es la primera vez que hago un crucero. Y porque no decir que es la primera vez que me subo a un barco…

¿Y si me mareo? El barco no ha zarpado del puerto y ya está oscilando de un lado a otro como una mecedora ligeramente borracha. ¿Y si se inclina hasta tal punto que me caigo al mar? ¿Y si choca contra un iceberg y descendemos en picado hasta el fondo del océano?

El nombre mismo – Crucero sin Destino – pone la piel de gallina. Se supone que se llama así, se supone, por que no nos dirigimos a ningún lugar en concreto. Vamos a navegar por aguas internacionales durante veinticinco días y veinticinco noches, y luego regresamos a New York. Para mi suena inquietante si fuera yo, le pondría algún otro nombre.

Pero así soy yo.

De acuerdo, no solo estoy nerviosa por las probabilidades de caerme del barco y su nombre inquietante.

La verdad es que estoy nerviosa porque… Bueno, lo diré. Este viaje, tiene otro objetivo además de pasar unas buenas vacaciones junto a mi mejor amiga, me lo he propuesto. Estoy decidida a conseguirlo.

Sí. Ha llegado la hora. Va a ser mi primera vez.

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

La historia original tampoco!

Bueno chicos… Reviews? Siii dale comenten :3 no sean malos!

Prometo terminar esta historia xD

Natu DF / Faberry ;)


	2. Día 1

Día 1:

La verdad es que estoy nerviosa porque… Bueno, lo diré. Este viaje, tiene otro objetivo además de pasar unas buenas vacaciones junto a mi mejor amiga, me lo he propuesto. Estoy decidida a conseguirlo.

Sí. Ha llegado la hora. Va a ser mi primera vez.

Uf. Me cuesta pensar que daré ese paso.

-¿Estas segura de lo del biquini Britt? – pregunto, ahora un poco cohibida. Ni me molesto en mirarme al espejo. Conozco mi aspecto como la palma de mi mano, se puede decir que no soy una súper modelo ni nada parecido. Soy un poco pequeña, pero no soy fea… bueno eso me han dicho.

- Rachel si llevas esa cosa espantosa tendrás cero posibilidades de atrapar a alguien. Por debajo de cero. Menos diez, mas bien.

Esa es la segunda parte lo cierto es que no tengo en mente a ninguna persona para el gran acontecimiento.

Primer paso: encontrar a una chica, o puede que un chico; me da igual. Segundo: ganármela, o ganármelo. Tercero: hacerlo.

Sin presiones, ni nada parecido. Respiro hondo.

Pero claro, ¿Quién se va a fijar en mí, con Britt a mi lado, en una tumbona? Britt y su biquini blanco tipo tanga, su hermosa cabellera rubia que le llega hasta un poco antes de la cintura y unas piernas más largas que mi cuerpo entero. Apuesto a que le iría de maravilla si el barco sufriera un accidente al estilo del Titanic. Sacudiría la melena y una docena de hombres renunciarían a sus botes salvavidas para rescatarla, en cambio por mi nadie lo haría.

Abro la cremallera de mi bolsa.

- Vale, me cambiaré, así que me esperas aquí. ¡No te adelantes! – dije entrando al baño del camarote.

- Date prisa. Quiero estar en cubierta cuando el barco…

Antes de que Britt acabe la frase, el suelo se mueve bajo nuestros pies. A través de la ventana me fijo en la terraza del camarote y veo que el muelle se aleja. Suelto una risita.

-¿Ves? Todo tú culpa, por no hacer lo que te ordeno.

-Como digas mamá.

Las rodillas me tiemblan, ¿es la falta de equilibrio habitual en la navegación? O quizá no sea más que el nerviosismo por lo que se avecina…

Según el plano que tenemos en el camarote, el barco tiene doce cubiertas. ¡Doce! ¿No es una locura? Puede que, después de todo, los cruceros no estén tan mal. De hecho, tal vez me instale aquí para siempre. Hay balneario, peluquería, gimnasio, biblioteca, salas de juegos, y cantidad de restaurantes. Además de cuatro piscinas. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Es el paraíso.

Cuando nos montamos en el ascensor vemos a una chica de nuestra edad. Rubia y de bonito cuerpo, aunque tiene la piel colorada, como si la acabaran de restregar.

-Hola- saluda Britt con una amplia sonrisa - ¿Vas a la piscina de la cubierta doce?

Britt tiene una facilidad para hacer amigos y hablar con la gente. No le da corte. Al contrario a mí me cuesta al principio. Aunque cuando conozco a las personas suelo ser una "molestia" por así decirlo.

La chica asiente en respuesta a la pregunta de Britt.

-Sí, dicen que la cubierta doce es la mejor. Da el sol por todas partes. Y tengo que empezar a broncearme cuanto antes.

-Yo también estoy muy pálida – responde Britt - ¿Qué te parece el barco?

-Me gusta, es mi primer crucero, al principio estaba un poco nerviosa. Pero que más da.

-Pues es mi primer crucero también – suelto yo de sopetón. No me viene mal ser un poco atrevida.

-¿Estas con tu familia? –pregunta Britt.

La chica juega con una mecha de su melena rubia.

-Sí. He venido con la chiflada de mi madre. Se ha tomado un bote de Vicodin casi entero y ahora esta grogui. Seguramente pasara el resto de los días dormida. Iba a hacer este viaje con su último novio pero la abandonó la semana pasada. Y la verdad no le culpo, tenía bastantes razones para dejarla.

Vaya. Nos hemos enterado de un montón de cosas. Britt y yo intercambiamos una mirada y luego devolvemos la atención a la chica.

-Bueno, lo bueno es que te has ganado un crucero – suelto yo.

Suelta un resoplido.

-Vaya suerte. Es un mal momento para navegar. ¿Habéis leído el National Eagle esta semana?

Britt sacude la cabeza con gesto despectivo.

-Por qué, que dice? – pregunta Britt con preocupación.

-Eres miedosa?

-Sí.

-En ese caso, no debería contártelo. No sería lo correcto.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren. ¡GUAU! El sol brilla por todas partes. Menos mal que he traído mis gafas anti rayos UVA y anti deslumbramiento que no dejan de traspasar el más mínimo de luz. Debo proteger mis ojos. Me planto las gafas y me ajusto mi flamante y precioso gorro de paja.

Contemplamos la escena. Hay una piscina rectangular enorme y reluciente, dos coquetos bares con techado de brezo y un restaurante con terraza, junto al agua. La cubierta está abarrotada de gente.

-¿Y si vamos allí, al fondo? Hay un espacio disponible. – Digo mientras señalo un grupo de hamacas a rayas blancas y azules que están desocupadas.

- Ven con nosotras, así nos cuentas más sobre esas noticias. – invita Britt a la chica.

- Gracias – responde ella con una sonrisa – Si no os molesta. Me llamo Hailey por cierto.

Efectuamos las presentaciones correspondientes al tiempo que Liz saca de un contenedor tres toallas de playa de tono melocotón y solicita las hamacas vacías

Suelto la bolsa entre medias de nosotras, abro la sombrilla que hay junto a mi silla y extiendo la toalla.

-¿Habéis venido con vuestros padres? – pregunta Hailey mientras rebusca en su bolsa. Saca unas gafas enormes y un ejemplar del National Eagle. No puedo evitar preguntarme cuál será la supuesta historia. ¿De veras quiero enterarme?

- Estamos solitas, quería traer a mi gato Tubbie pero no me lo permitieron – replica Britt, haciendo un puchero.

-¡Britt, es un gato! No puedes traerlo en un crucero, navegaremos por el océano. No creo que a un gato le agrade.

-Oh vamos, tú conoces a Tubbie, el solo dormiría todo el día. – replicó Brittany en defensa de su Gato. Britt es así, una persona inocente en todos sus aspectos. Mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, no sé qué haría si no la tuviera a mi lado.

- ¿Están peleando por un gato? – dice Hailey.

- Tubbie es alguien especial, no solo un gato – trato de explicar.

- Es un gato. – Hailey ríe.

- Bueno si es un gato, pero un gato importante. – dice Britt.

- Ajam, como ustedes digan chicas. Una pregunta… Sois hermanas?

- Algo parecido – digo.

Britt echa a reír.

-Por lo menos en espíritu. – aclaro.

- Este viaje ha sido un regalo de graduación, o algo así?

- Mmm, algo así. – Corrobora Britt.

- Oh, qué suerte habéis tenido.

Todavía no, aunque esa es mi intención. Pero, a ver, ¿Cuál es la gran historia espeluznante que Hailey nos oculta?

-Bueno, ¿porque no nos cuentas que dice el periódico sobre los cruceros?

- Os lo contaré, pero luego no me echéis la culpa si esta noche no pegáis un ojo…

- Oye Rach! Mira a aquella rubia… desde que llegamos no te ha quitado el ojo de encima. – interrumpe Britt.

WOW! Es lo único que puedo decir al verla.

No puedo dejar de mirarla, su belleza hipnotiza… Bueno, sus ojos son los que hipnotizan… Su cabello corto y rebelde como el de un león.

Sus labios.

Todo en ella es perfecto.

-Oye Rach, tienes un poco de baba ahí… límpiate – Hailey interrumpe mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? No, ¿Qué dices? No es la gran cosa.

- Oh vamos Rachel, sé que tu debilidad son las rubias. Y ella no está nada mal, y por lo visto le atraes. – Britt guiña el ojo.

Volteo para verla. No esta. La rubia ya no está.

Vacío.

¿Es posible sentir vacío en tu interior luego de ver a la perfección desaparecer? Por lo que veo sí, y no se siente bien. El movimiento brusco de las olas no ayudan para nada.

-Chicas, me estoy descomponiendo, necesito tomar una siesta.

- Rach, son las cuatro de la tarde. No te irás por esa chica, no?

- No escucharas la aterradora historia?

-Emm, no. Prefiero ir a dormir – "y soñar con esa mujer" pienso – nos vemos luego.

Me levanto y camino hacia el ascensor.

-Adiós princesa – escucho decir a Hailey.

Princesa, eso desearía ser en este momento. Así tal vez esa rubia me registraría.

¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Esto es bueno o malo? No importa… tengo que aprender a vivir una vida no tan estructurada.

Dormir… es lo que necesito.

Llegó al camarote, entró y camino a la cama. ¿Podré dormir con estos movimientos? Habrá que probar.

Me acuesto, cierro los ojos y pienso… sus ojos color avellana, sus labios, su cabello… ¿acaso esto es un sueño, y ella producto de ellos?

El sueño invadió mi mente.

Holaaaaa :D Espero que les haya gustado este cap :3 Esto se basará en los 25 días del crucero. Es Faberrittana así que no esperen otro final xD Puede que haya algo Pezberry porque es mi debilidad e.e

Bueno, necesito sus reviews :3

Ah por cierto una pregunta: Cual es el personaje hombre que odian de Glee? Necesito eso para escribir algo del fic.

Descargo de responsabilidad: GLEE y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia original tampoco. Esta es solo una adaptación a lo Faberry xD


End file.
